


Star-Struck

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Harry Potter References, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Nerdiness, Secret Relationship, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon just wants to make out with his boyfriend, Robb much rather talk about Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Struck

“What do you mean you like The Phantom Menace?”

Theon shrugged from the Stark couch in the living room of the Stark family home. He was expecting a comfortable afternoon with his best mate and very unofficial boyfriend but it didn’t look like they were going to jump into any of their secret activities Theon had planned for them while Robb was in the middle of his fan-boy Star Wars tirade. Theon lounged deeper into the couch. He might as well get comfortable. 

“I think I’m pretty clear when I say that.”

“ _The Phantom Menace?_ ” Robb reiterated because he just simply couldn’t believe his best friend’s favorite Star Wars movie was fucking Phantom Menace. Un-fucking-believable. 

“I don’t see why you are so upset by this.” Theon crossed his arms. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Let me ask you want is good about it?” Robb groaned as he paced in front of Theon. Theon make sure to follow him carefully so he could catch a glimpse of Robb’s ass on every pivot. Call him what you will, Theon wasn’t going to waste the afternoon being yelled out. He was going to reap any benefit he could and Robb was wearing those jeans. Theon smirked.

“The Pod-Racing was pretty tight.” Theon grinned happily before Robb scoffed loudly and the smile was dropped. Well, shit.

“ _Pod-Racing?_ That is it? Come on, that’s not a reason to like that train wreck.” Robb shook his head horrified. “Why are we friends?”

“Is my choice in movies enough to sway you out of our friendship?” Theon cocked an eyebrow too amused by Robb catatonic reaction. Maybe there was more to enjoy out of Robb’s rant than just his ass. 

“I don’t know. If you only like the Phantom Menace-”

“I didn’t say I only liked it. I said it was my favorite. I like the others just fine.” Theon leaned back, ready to see Robb’s recoil. Oh yes, this was good.

“ _Just fine?_ ” Robb nearly shrieked. “Are you telling me that The Empire Strikes Back was just fine?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Theon smirked. “I don’t have to love them all. I just love the-”

“Please stop saying it.” Robb rubbed his temples in distress. “I can’t even believe you.”

“Really?” Theon chuckled. “It’s not a bad movie.”

Robb threw him a dirty look. “I think we need some space.”

Theon raised both eyebrows. “Space? Because I said I liked a certain movie more than others in the series.” That was certainly not going to happen. 

“Yes.” Robb nodded his head and crossed his arms. “Believe me, I don’t want to be the one to do this, but you’ve forced my hands.”

“No, I haven’t.” Theon laughed, not moving a bit. “Sue me for liking the first movie.”

“ _It’s not the first movie!_ ” Robb hissed. “A New Hope was the first-”

“Made.” Theon finished for him. “But the first chronologically was the Phantom Menace.” 

“It’s a shitty prequel.” Robb muttered, shaking his head disappointedly. “You don’t even like any of the originals. You like the shitty prequel. I hate you.”

“I think someone is over exaggerating.” Theon rolled his eyes. “Love you too, mate.”

“Get out of my house.” Robb stood firmly. “Get out, and rethink your movie choices.”

“That’s not happening.” Theon shook his head. Robb could try all he wanted but Theon wasn’t going to budge an inch. Especially since he had shown up today with the sole purpose of making out with his boyfriend and he hadn’t even come close to that today. “I heard your mother is making Sheppard’s Pie for dinner.”

“You can’t just stay here.” Robb exasperatedly explained. “Not after that.”

“I can, and I will.”

“I’m kicking you out.”

“Sure, you are.” Theon laughed as Robb grew red in the face.

Robb looked for a loss of words before straightening his back. “I’ll throw you out.”

“Uh, huh.” Theon smirked mockingly. “Do it.”

Robb moved slowly over to the couch and Theon just kept watching amused. “I’m going to pick you up and throw you out of my house. I can’t have you here anymore.”

“Okay.” Theon nodded his head encouragingly. 

Robb screwed his mouth into a sour looking glare as he went to reach for Theon. Theon efficiently stopped him by grabbing both of Robb’s arms and dragging him down to Theon so their lips would meet. It was soft and chaste but Robb jumped back immediately. Theon laughed and Robb went bright red.

“Don’t do that _here_.” Robb hissed embarrassed, trying to keep his voice low. “My family might see.”

“Don’t come near me.” Theon crossed his arms playfully. “I can’t _help_ myself when you are right there.”

Robb’s mouth was agape and Theon grinned proudly at himself. 

“Boys?” Mrs. Stark poked her head out of the kitchen and Theon could see Robb nearly having a heart attack. “Is Theon staying for dinner?” She said it more like a resigned fact than an actual question.

“Yes!” Theon exclaimed before Robb had a chance to even think about it. “Thanks!”

Mrs. Stark threw him a simple smile before disappearing and Robb looked ready to explode. 

“I’m kicking you out! You can’t invite yourself over for dinner.” Robb crossed his arms. 

“What if I promise to stop talking about the Phantom Menace?” Theon cocked his head to the side. 

“Promise?” Robb asked as he sat next to Theon but with a healthy platonic distance between them. That just simply wasn’t going to do.

“Yeah, sure.” Theon instantly closed the space between them and kissed Robb quickly again. Gods, why wouldn’t Robb just let him kiss him? If Robb wasn’t going to kiss him back, Theon was just going to have to provoke him more. “Even though the graphics were _amazing_.” He whispered against Robb’s surprised lips when they wouldn’t move.

Robb tackled Theon until the idiot was pushed into the cushions, pinned. “Now you are just doing it to piss me off.”

“It’s a hobby.” Theon relaxed under Robb. “I like seeing you all _hot and heavy_.”

Robb put his hand over Theon mouth. “Stop that! They don’t know.” He whispered fiercely. Theon proceeded to press kisses to Robb’s hand with a gleam in his eye and Robb ripped his hand away. “ _Theon_.”

“Let me tell you a bit of a secret.” Theon smiled easily at Robb who was still on top of him. “Your whole family knows already. We are like Han and Leia. Or, Padmé and Anakin.”

“Han and Leia.” Robb cut over him quickly.

“No,” Theon shook his head. “Padmé and Ani. It’s official-”

“I hate you so much.” Robb narrowed his eyes.

“Wait,” Theon frowned. “Shit, you’re right. Han and Leia. Fuck.”

Robb couldn’t help but just stare at Theon. “What the hell are you even?”

“Oh, I’m definitely Han.” Theon nodded his head, glossing over Robb’s question.

“Why do you get to be Han?” Robb sat up so he was only sitting on Theon’s thighs and crossed his arms.

“Do you want to be Han?” Theon leaned up to his elbows. “I’ll be your Leia. I can even be your _slave Leia_ -.”

“ _Theon!_ ” Robb hissed and Theon laughed.

“I’m sure I can get a costume that’s my size no problem.” Theon winked casually up at Robb who went beet red. “ _Unless_ you want to be my slave Leia, and then we might have to do some improvisations but-”

“Will you just stop?” Robb groaned, looking around desperately to make sure none of his family members could hear the crap spewing from Theon’s mouth. 

“Admit the Phantom Menace is okay and I’ll wear the slutty Leia costume.” Theon grinned wickedly and Robb had no doubt in his mind Theon would actually go through with it.

“Admit the Phantom Menace is awful and-”

“Never going to happen Stark.” Theon rolled his eyes. “The Phantom Menace is the best and, shit, you are Han. Damn it.” Theon jumped from the topic distractedly. “I guess I am going to have to be the slutty, slave Leia. Lucky you, Stark.”

“Why?” Robb cocked his head to the side curiously.

“Because,” Theon rolled his eyes. “If you’re Han, then I’m Leia and I’ve kind of warmed up to the idea of one of us dressing up as the slave Leia and-”

“I’m meant, why am I Han?” Robb cut through Theon’s rant quickly in hopes he would stop imagining Theon in the stringy costume. Curse him. 

“Because Jon is Chewie.”

Robb couldn’t hold his glare anymore and burst out into laughter and Theon joined in happily. Their laughter had just died down when Jon came down the stairs and reignited it. Jon just watched them for a long time frowning. It was an odd sight to see them both laughing on the couch with Robb straddling Theon’s legs.

“He even has the hair.” Theon barked out in between laughs. 

“I can’t believe you two.” Jon crossed his arms.

“Sorry!” Robb blurted out between the tears of laughter. “Jon! I’m sorry!”

“Whatever.” Jon rolled his eyes. “Just keep it down with your boyfriend.” With that he turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs.

Robb sobered up really quickly and looked at Theon horrified.

“I told you they all knew.” Theon shrugged. “The bastard caught us two months ago.”

“What?’ Robb was stunned. 

“Yeah, you were little occupied checking out my lightsaber and-”

“He saw me give you- oh _no_.” Robb covered his glowing red face. “Why didn’t you tell me or stop me?”

“Don’t worry, I talked to him and-”

“ _No!_ ” Robb exclaimed. “That just makes it worse!”

Theon kept grinning. “ _Honey_ -”

“NO!” Robb pushed Theon back. “First it was the Phantom Menace,” Theon didn’t even try to contain his laughter. “Then you forced yourself for dinner, and you keep mentioning the slave Leia for no reason and now Jon?”

“Arya caught us three weeks ago in the basement.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Robb looked in pain.

“Don’t worry. You parents gave me the talk and their begrudging approval. I think they’ve come to accept the fact that I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. They are warming up to the idea of us.” Theon shrugged as he leaned up to kiss Robb.

Robb deflected this and stared Theon down. “ _What?_ ”

“Yeah, about a month ago.” Theon lied back on the couch, discouraged by the refusal of his advances. “I told them you didn’t want to come out yet and that you needed time. I personally just like the sneaking around bit.”

“I can’t believe this.” Robb shook his head. 

“Yeah, apparently they’ve known for years, want to know how?”

“No.” Robb said this even though he knew Theon was going to tell him right away.

“Apparently, the moment they knew was six years ago when we were watching a movie, do you know which movie?”

“Is it-”

“The Phantom Menace!” Theon finished for Robb and grinned happily. “Don’t you just love it when things go full circle, Han?”

“I swear you need to get the hell out of my house, _Leia_.” Robb groaned.  
“You can try all you like. I don’t mind practicing my earlier tactic.” Theon licked his lips slyly.

“Oh my.” Robb rolled his head back. “This is a train wreck.”

“Yeah.” Theon smiled. “You know why I like the Phantom Menace?”

Robb looked down at Theon guarded. “Why?”

“It’s the first time I knew for sure I wanted to kiss you.”

“During the Phantom Menace?” Robb looked at him bewildered.

“Yeah, right after the sick Pod-Racing scene. Even though you fucking hate that movie you looked so hooked on it. It was torture to have to watch the other five movies with you and not kiss you during it. Really, torture, Robb.” Theon smiled giddily up at Robb. “Let me have the Phantom Menace and I’ll let you have Goblet of Fire.”

“What do you mean ‘let me’?” Robb furrowed his brows.

“Goblet of Fire is the fucking worst and you know it.” Theon sat up quickly so they were facing each other. “You just say you like it to piss me off when we all know that Prisoner of Azkaban is the best.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Robb smirked. 

“Says the fuckboy who just badgered me for an hour about liking the Phantom Menace.”

“It’s the worst movie!”

“And Goblet is the worst book!” Theon countered easily. “Why would you like Goblet?”

Robb shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“At least I have reasons for the Phantom Menace.” Theon rolled his eyes. “Whatever, it doesn’t even matter. Are you going to let me kiss you now that your whole family knows and doesn’t care and we are done arguing about fucking Star Wars? Please? I’m dying here, _Han_.”

Robb didn’t even have the will, or dare he say The Force, to stop Theon’s advance this time.


End file.
